Ash X Delia: Aloha to Mother and Son Aloha to Husband and Wife
by Poke456
Summary: Ash returns home after leaving Kalos only to find out that his mother is expecting him at Cinnabar Island!


After leaving Kalos and all of his friends behind Ash presses on towards Pallet Town, where he can't wait to see his mother and tell her about all the adventures he had in Kalos. Ash calls out for his mom and checked every corner of the house and still no sign of her and he said, "Uh must've went out shopping but oh well!" Ash soon discovered that there was a note saying to Ash to come to Cinnabar Island where he'll run into her in one of the most fanciest hotels over there to come see her. Ash then said, "What my mom is at Cinnabar Island whoa looks like I got to move!" His mom's note said, "P.S. I placed a map to where which hotel I'm staying at!" Ash grabbed the map and then said, "Whoa that was a close one!" Ash then moves right along towards Cinnabar Island of course it took him days to get there but it was worth it when he made it to the hotel probably two days less than expected. Ash says, "Hello is anyone there?" The hotel manager says, "Sorry we're all booked!" Ash says, "Ooh I'm sorry I thought my mother checked into this hotel." The hotel manager says, "Um-hum tell me who this mother of yours is!" Ash says, "Well uh her name is Delia Ketchum!" The hotel manager says, "Ah then you must be Ash right?!" Ash says, "Uh yes I am!" The hotel manager says, "Great I'll be sure to let her know you're here!" Ash says, "Thanks!" The hotel manager picked up the phone to Delia's room and said, "He's here!" Delia squealed and said, "Give me a few minutes I got to get ready!" The hotel manager says, "Got it! Ash she needs a couple more minutes why not stay here until she's ready." Ash says, "Sure I don't mind waiting a few more minutes." Time had passed but then Ash's waiting was worth it as Delia called the hotel manager saying, "It's time!" The hotel manager says, "Got it! Ash your mother is ready to see you now here's the room where she is and the duplicate key. Ash eventually makes it to the room where it says Do Not Disturb and says, "Huh that's weird!" Ash enters the room and says, "Hello uh mom are you in here?" The door shut and the lights came on Ash saw his naked mother say, "Yeah and you're just in time my sweetie meow!" Ash was in shock and said, "Mom what are you.." Delia shushes him and says, "Ashy my little boy why how much you grown since the last time I saw you." Ash gulped and Delia said, "Oh my little Ashy you've become so grown up for me!" Ash says, "Uh uh mom what's going on?" Delia says, "Why this is the moment we've been waiting for you see Ash through all your adventures you forgotten how to love!" Ash says, "What do you mean?" Delia says, "Why you need to learn how to give love and Ash maybe I love you enough to do this!" Delia kisses Ash on the lips making him a bit freaked out but then being touched by his mother's naked body he feels sexually attached to her. As he squeezes her butt she then entered Ash's mouth and lick like a lovesick puppy dog! The kiss was off and Delia strips her boy of all his clothes and really gives it to her naked son plowing him so hard that he came into his mother making her nearly attracted! Ash then tickled her mother's weak spot with loads of licks making her feel so ticklish that she came right away and Ash licked her so dry and came again into his mouth but Ash didn't stop there he flipped her over and took his penis into her butt hole and she moaned louder than an Exploud. Ash then said, "Hang on mom I'm gonna get you yet!" Delia says, "Ooh that's right son give me Ooh everything you got Ooh don't Ooh stop!" Ash and Delia eventually cracked and flowed right into each other and Delia says, "Ooh my that was Ooh amazing!" Ash kept on licking and said, "Well I do have sexy horny mother after all." Delia says, "Oh really how about a sexy horny wife?" Ash says, "What do you mean?" Delia says, "Ashy there's a reason I wanted to bring you here I sold our house back in Pallet Town." Ash says, "You did what?" Delia says, "Yeah I know!" Ash says, "So then where are we going to live?" Delia says, "Simple the Aloha Region it's filled with tons of new Pokémon and brand new adventures for you there!" Ash says, "So then what's with the wife part?" Delia says, "Simple because the Aloha Region doesn't judge over there and Cinnabar Island even has a wedding recidal over here we can get married here so what do you say?!" The next morning Ash and his mother were walking the aisle in a suit and a wedding dress holding each other in their hands and a few minutes later the minister said, "You're no longer mother and son as you're now husband and wife young man you may kiss your former mother/bride." Ash grabs her and kisses her on the lips as if they had a new spark flew into their eyes! Ash and Delia leave for the Aloha Region and they head to the dance floor where their D.J. played a slow song and Delia said, "Now shall we have our husband and wife dance together?" Ash says, "May!" Ash and Delia danced the night away then headed back to their room where eventually their new beginnings begin in the Aloha Region.


End file.
